Turpentine (Fallout 3)
}} Turpentine is a miscellaneous item in Fallout 3. Characteristics Turpentine is a flammable liquid distilled from pine resin, used as a solvent. In Fallout 3, turpentine is an ingredient in Nuka-grenades. Locations * Franklin Metro utility, 15 found throughout the utility. * L.O.B. Enterprises, 12 in the main area. * Adams Air Force Base - At least 15 can be found in the buildings and the Mobile Base Crawler. * Red Racer factory - There are a few on the top floor of the CEO offices, in a store room at the end of The Surgeon's lab. * Takoma Industrial - Just in the room you appear in when you enter, as well as scattered throughout the building. * Sewer waystation - at least eight. 5 in the office room, 3 more near the 'factory'-side entrance. * Evergreen Mills: At least seven. ** Foundry - At least four. Two in a wooden box on a shelf next to the broken terminal. One more in another box near the average locked safe. Another one between these locations on top of a small generator. ** Three in a box in the guard house above the slave pens. * Mama Dolce's - Several can be found here. * Vault 106 - Six can be found in the Living Quarters, in a hall west to the (north) entrance to the LQ. three more can be found in the Overseer's office. * Old Olney underground - At least eight at the end of the quest Shock Value, in and around the room with the Tesla coil. There are also lots of Abraxo cleaner here. * National Guard depot - 5 bottles in the Depot Training Wing, in the room with the door to the Depot Offices. 3 more in National Guard Depot offices. * Hubris Comics - Four can be found cleverly hidden in a wooden crate in the utility tunnels, at the back across from the turret control terminal (near the paint guns). * Regulator HQ - Three to four can be found in the headquarters if you have the Lawbringer perk. * Robot repair center - Three are on the shelves in the middle of the floor near the generator. * The raid shack - Three can be found on the table in the left upstairs bedroom. Another can be found inside a milk crate in the downstairs bathroom. * Tenpenny Tower suite - Three can be found in the spare room if you have purchased the Science theme. * Tenpenny Tower, Boutique Le Chic - Three on the shelves. Must be stolen. * Hamilton's Hideaway - Two bottles are in the raider hideout, in a crate on the shelf on the northeast wall. There is also one more near a flipped over pram. * Vault 101 - Two can be found on the first floor of the Atrium. On the bottom of a shelf in the far left corner of an unnamed room. * Usually two to four in abandoned grocers. * Willy's Grocer - Two can be found on a shelf just left of the entrance. * Canterbury Commons - There are two in Uncle Roe's house in the storage closet. * Canterbury Commons - In Dominic and Machete's house (located northeast from the diner) if you go in the back room of the house there is turpentine on the counter right next to his workbench. * Smith Casey's garage - Two on the shelf in the room behind the counter. * Outcast outpost - In the generator room, left side on top of a desk. * Jury Street Metro station * Ranger compound - At least one or two on a shelf down the hall to the left when you enter. * In Hank's Electrical Supply, on one of the shelves. * Two in the MDPL-13 power station substation to the right of the entry. * Greener Pastures Disposal Site - On the floor to the right when you come in through the door. * Dry sewer - 5 can be found in a wooden box along the same wall as the Our Lady of Hope Hospital exit, and 2 more at the east end of the connected sewer tunnel. * Found in many supply closets and on shelves in industrial buildings. See also * Nuka-grenade * ''Fallout 3'' crafting * Turpentine External links * Turpentine on Wikipedia. Category:Fallout 3 miscellaneous items Category:Fallout 3 crafting components Category:Rock-It Launcher ammunition ru:Скипидар (Fallout 3)